Falling For You
by alexismiles7
Summary: Caseys still upset about her break-up with Max. Being left home alone with Derek for the weekend will bring things up.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed and the tears came pouring out

I sat on my bed and the tears came pouring out. After an hour I signed on Messenger no one was really on.

_Bing!_

**hockeyplaya**- wats up w/ all the tears its really loud

**blueyedancer**- sorry

**hockeyplaya**- is cause of max

**blueyedancer**- maybe

**hockeyplaya**- i told u he was a loser

**blueyedancer**- whatever

**hockeyplaya**- its been almost more than a month

**blueyedancer**- yea ur rite

**hockeyplaya**- every1s out wat r u having 4 dinner

**blueyedancer**- did they leave money

**hockeyplaya**- yup 30 want pizza

**blueyedancer- **how bout chinese

**hockeyplaya- **yea sure i know wat u want

**blueyedancer- **u have to pick it up

**hockeyplaya- **why me

**blueyedancer- **cause I'm doing homework

**hockeyplaya- **fine

**blueyedancer**- thanks.

**Almost 1 hour later.**

"Casey foods here"

"Okay I'll be right down"

I walked down the stairs Derek was sitting in 'his' chair a hockey game was on.

"Um weren't they not going to be playing?"

"I recorded it."

"Oh ok is this my food" I say.

"Yea there are forks and chopsticks you can choose which one"

"I'll use a fork chopsticks are a little hard." I confess.

Derek drops his chopsticks and picks up a fork.

"Yea they are" he says.

I sit on the couch cushion closet to Derek and watch the game.

"Hey Case you can come to me whenever you need unless you know I'm sleeping or your sobbing"

"Thanks Derek just wondering why you are you being so nice"

"Just wondering what it's like."

"Mhm k" I say.

**xDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDC**

_Boom! Bam! Flash! Boom! Crack! _

I sneak into Derek's room I walk over to him.

"Derek are you awake."

"Mhm"

"Derek are you awake"

"Maybe" he said tiredly.

"Don't laugh but I'm scared"

"Can't you go talk to Lizzie or Nora?"

"No, Mom along with George are out, Lizzie and Edwin are at friends houses for the weekend."

"Were's Marti?"

"At your mom's for the weekend"

"Fine come here" he moves over to make room.

"Thanks Derek"

"Yea go to sleep Case."

**xDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDC**

I woke up to find Derek's arm around me. I try to get loose but Derek speaks.

"Case stay please"

"Derek I'm hungry"

"Ok stay here get more sleep I'll cook something up"

"Ok you better not poison it"

"I won't I promise."

Mmm I wonder why Derek's being nice something must be up.

"Case come down."

I walk down to the kitchen I saw that Derek made pancakes and there was a bowl of berries.

"I made pancakes because their my favorite and I know you love berries."

"Were are George and Mom."

"Their at some conference thing."

"So what are you doing today?" I ask him.

"Hockey practice what are you doing."

"Shopping with Kendra I'm going to go get ready"

"Ok but don't use the shower to long"

"Okay I won't" I say.

As I leave Derek's putting the dishes in the dishwasher and he looks great.

**xDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDC**

My outfit was cute light wash jeans, a henley, and the new Pumas I got. My make-up was a little foundation, blush, mascara, and light lipstick.

_I wonder if Derek will like this, wait no he's brother no he's my step-bro._

**Couple Hours Later**

"Casey I'm back" Derek says dropping his hockey bag.

"Ok Derek" I yell down.

"Dad called me while I was at practice they won't be home till late Sunday almost Monday, Lizzie and Edwin will be back Sunday afternoon; Marti won't be back till Monday. We have to eat leftovers."

We eat and watch some game shows. We stay downstairs and watch TV till almost 11 o'clock.

"Nite Derek"

"Yup, Nite Case"

I change into pj pants and a t-shirt. I took my make-up off, brushed my teeth and hair. I was lying in bed at about 11:30 when Derek comes in.

"Hey wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yea sure let me change."

"Okay whatever you look fine."

I change into the silky short shorts and the cami like top I bought with Kendra. I walk to Derek's room and walk over to his bed.

"Hey, you look good." Derek tells me.

"Thanks you do to" I say as I slide into his bed.

**xDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDC**

We sleep like that for a few more days. On Friday we were lying on the couch. No one was home so it was prefect.

"Derek what are we" I ask sitting up a little.

"Um, I don't really know" he tells me.

"Well I was thinking that with all the stuff we were doing we could be a couple"

"Case I would totally love that"

He picks me up and kisses me.

"I love you" I confess to him.

"I love you to your amazing" he says before kissing me again.

The weekend went by way to fast.

**xDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDCxDC**

**Sunday Night**

We were all in the living room after dinner.

"Okay kids we have a surprise for you during the Winter break were going to the Alps."

All of us were happy and rushed upstairs to start packing. This week was going to be the last week of classes only five more days till the Alps. I was packing when my phone rang.

1 new message it was from Derek.

_cant wait 4 trip_

I send one back

_me either only 5 more days._

1 new message

_were goin 2 have so much fun._

At almost 11 o'clock I snuck into Derek's room. His arms wrapped around me I rested my head on his chest.

"Nite Case love you"

"Nite Der I love you"

I woke up at five snuck out like every morning. I got ready took a shower and put my make-up. I decided on short short jean skirt with black leggings and a low cut ¾ shirt with a green lace cami. I wore green cami Derek's favorite color. The lace adds a nice touch with short short skirt. I slipped on sliver ballet flats and straightened my hair. Me and Derek get in Derek's new car.

"Case you look really really pretty"

"Thanks Der you actually look nice."

Derek was wearing a thin green and white striped button down shirt and khakis. His hair was styled perfectly.

"See you at lunch" Derek tells me.

"Yup it'll be the best part of the day can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I have no ideas on what to write next schools totally draining me. If you have ANY! Ideas at all please tell me.


End file.
